the_star_wars_saga_and_anthologyfandomcom-20200215-history
Count Dooku
Count Dooku, also known as Darth Tyranus, was a male human jedi and later a sith lord, as well as a politician, active during the Clone Wars. He was the second apprentice of Darth Sidious, and was secretly responsible for the Clone Army that would be used by the Republic to help start the Clone Wars. History Pre-22 BBY Some time in Dooku's life he became a jedi in the Republic. He trained under Yoda for a while, and soon got himself an own apprentice named Qui-Gon Jinn. Qui-Gon became a successful jedi under Dooku's training, and Qui-Gon later got an apprentice as well named Obi-Wan Kenobi. Some time after this, Qui-Gon was killed by a sith lord who was in turn killed by Obi-Wan. The master of this sith lord, Darth Sidious, later sought out a new sith apprentice, and this became Count Dooku himself who Sidious dubbed into Darth Tyranus, even though Dooku mostly sticked to his former name. Sidious was helped by Dooku to strengthen the power of the Separatists, which Sidious was the leader of, and Dooku did most of the work as Sidious was in the shadows. Dooku found out that Sidious was secretly also the leader of the Republic, and together they planned to give the Republic a clone army which would later be used against the jedi in the Republic once enough trust had been built by them. The template of this clone army would come to be the bounty hunter Jango Fett, and Dooku would from then have Jango work at his side. Dooku would use a jedi named Syfo Dias to order the clone army, before secretly killing him. The army started development on the planet Kamino, and was genetically modified to age faster to be ready for battle faster. 22 BBY 10 years after ordering the clone army, Dooku had made the Separatists grow into a large threat to the Republic. More and more star systems left the Republic to join the Separatists, and the Republic was not aware of either the existence of Count Dooku or Darth Sidious yet. Dooku had formed the Separatistic council, consisting of several leaders from different worlds, and advanced The Droid Army that would be used as the Separatists main army. A big chunk of this army was being made on the planet Geonosis. Soon Dooku would send Jango Fett on a mission to eliminate the Republic senator Padmé Amidala because of her will to prevent a future army for the Republic. This was a topic in the Republic senate at the time because of how the Separatists were growing, and the Republic didn't yet know about the army that was already being made for them on Kamino. Jango would fail to kill Padmé, but Obi-Wan (who had the mission to guard Padmé together with his apprentice Anakin Skywalker) would use information of Jango to locate the planet Kamino where he found the clone army and contacted the Republic about the matter. Things were therefore going as planned for Dooku. Later Jango Fett would arrive at the planet Geonosis, where Dooku was stationed at the time, and inform Dooku that the Republic now had found out about the clone army. Dooku later gathered several separatist leaders to discuss matters, with the head of Geonosis being the Separatist leader Poggle the Lesser. Later Dooku found out that Obi-Wan was on Geonosis also, and that he had been sneaking on Dooku there. Obi-Wan was therefore found and captured and brought to a force-field where he was tied up. Dooku later entered the room to speak with him. Obi-Wan was despised by seeing what Dooku had become, and immediately called Dooku a traitor. Dooku was not affected by Obi-Wans words, and asked Obi-Wan what he would think if Dooku told him that the Republic is secretly ruled by a sith lord named Darth Sidious. Obi-Wan called Dooku a liar, but Dooku proceeded by asking Obi-Wan to join him, and that they together can destroy the Sith. Obi-Wan declined this offer, and Dooku reminded Obi-Wan that he once was Obi-Wans masters master, and implied that Obi-Wans master probably would have joined him. Obi-Wan was angered by this, telling Dooku that his master never would have joined Dooku. Dooku sadly gave up on Obi-Wan and left the room. Later, Anakin and Padmé found out that Obi-Wan is in danger, and came to Geonosis to rescue him, but were captured themselves by Jango Fett and several Droidekas. Obi-Wan, Anakin and Padmé were later sentenced to execution by the Geonosians in the Geonosian arena, where Dooku had the high seat together with Poggle the Lesser, Nute Gunray, Rune Haako, Jango Fett and Jango's unaltered clone Boba Fett that Jango treated as his son. The execution would be made by chaining the three to three different huge poles, and later release three beasts upon them while Dooku and the others watched. The beasts didn't seem to be able to kill the three, and Padmé even killed one of the beasts herself after climbing on top of her pole. Dooku was concentrating on the show and therefore couldn't notice how jedi master Mace Windu came up behind him to later put his lightsaber to Jango's throat. Dooku turned around and only greeted Windu, with Windu telling Dooku that this party is over. Two Super battle droids sneaked up behind Windu and attacked him, but Windu was able to escape and jump down into the arena with Jango trying to kill him with his flamethrower. It was then revealed that Windu was not the only one who had come to rescue the three victims, with hundreds of jedi stepping forward and employing their lightsabers. Therefore the Separatists sent a big platoon of Battle droids into the arena, where a big battle broke out between the jedi and the droids. One of the jedi (Coleman Trebor) jumped up to attack Dooku but was immediatealy killed by Jango Fett to Dooku's apparent amusement. Jango then used his jetpack to fly down on the ground and join the fight, but was soon killed by master Windu who decapitated the bounty hunter. Dooku was chocked by this, but soon he got the upper hand as the droids managed to surround the jedi. Dooku told the droids to hold their fire and held a speech to Windu, making sure to him that he had been defeated. Although the jedi were unexpectedly rescued by the Clone army who entered the arena with several Republic Gunships. They easily destroyed the droids and picked the jedi up to fight on a battlefield outside the arena while Dooku left his high seat to go back inside to the other separatist leaders. He received plans to a future superweapon called the Death Star from Poggle the Lesser and then proceeded to go to his speeder that he would use to escape to his ship inside a hangar on the planet. As he was speeding to the hangar he was followed by one of the Republic gunships, and soon he landed to enter the hangar. The gunship that was after him landed as well to pick off Anakin and Obi-Wan who had survived the arena. The two jedi followed Dooku inside, and Dooku watched intensely as he saw them enter. Anakin didn't listen to what his master thought would be the best move against Dooku and started to run towards Dooku to attack him, but Dooku used his force lightning to electrify Anakin and throw him away. He used it against Obi-Wan as well but Obi-Wan was able to neglect it with his lightsaber. After this Dooku and Obi-Wan started to fight with their lightsabers, resulting in Dooku cutting Obi-Wans arm and leg, with Obi-Wan falling to the floor. Anakin rised again and rescued Obi-Wan just in time before Dooku could kill him, and Anakin then used both his own and his injured masters lightsaber to fight Dooku with. After an intense fight Dooku managed to cut Anakins arm off and force-push him next to Obi-Wan, and Dooku was exhausted after defeating them both. By surprise someone else then entered the hangar: Dooku's old master Yoda. Dooku used his force-lightning against Yoda who neglected it with his own hands, telling Dooku that there's still much for him to learn. Dooku then started to use the force to throw big objects at Yoda who pretty easily stopped them with the force, and Dooku then broke the roof inside the hangar to use parts of it to attack Yoda with, which still didn't defeat the jedi master. Dooku told Yoda that it's apparent that their knowledge of the force wont decide this, but their skill with a lightsaber. Dooku then grabbed his red-bladed lightsaber that had a bent tilt and employed it to fight his old master. Yoda did the same with his lightsaber and that's when an intense and hard fight began between the two, with Yoda jumping around and swinging his saber fast with Dooku holding out. This was too much for Dooku who then used the force to make one of the pillars inside the hangar fall to crush Anakin and Obi-Wan, and Dookus distraction worked as Yoda stopped fighting Dooku to save the two jedi with the force as Dooku entered his ship to escape together with his pilot droid. They left the planet and landed on Coruscant where Dooku met up with Sidious, with Dooku telling Sidious that everything is going as planned. The battle on Geonosis would come to be the first fight in the Clone Wars, a war that the sith would use to gain more and more power. 19 BBY Three years after the battle on Geonosis, the Clone Wars was still going on between the Republic and the Separatists, and Dooku had gotten himself a pupil who was called General Grievous who Dooku teached the jedi arts. Grievous was not a force-user, but was teached how to fight and handle lightsabers, and Grievous was also a cyborg with four robot arms, being able to wield four lightsabers at once. Grievous would also come to be an important general of the Separatists. Grievous and Dooku would use a big fleet to start an attack against the home of the Republic, Coruscant, and together they kidnapped the Republic chancellor who was secretly Darth Sidious, which was something that Grievous didn't know. Obi-Wan and Anakin were sent to rescue Sidious onboard Grievous flagship The Invisible Hand, that Dooku was onboard as well, and the two jedi managed to enter the ship and the room in which Sidious was held. Dooku could sense this and brought two super battle droids with him to confront the two jedi before they could rescue Sidious, and the two jedi was not happy to see him again. Anakin informed Dooku that Anakins power had doubled since they last met, which only pleased Dooku more as he would be even more proud after potentially killing Anakin. Dooku, Obi-Wan and Anakin had now employed their lightsabers and proceeded to fight, with the jedi cutting down the Super battle droids fast. Although, Obi-Wan didn't last long as Dooku force-grabbed him and threw him against a wall to then make a ledge fall down on him, which left Obi-Wan unconscious. Dooku and Anakin proceeded the fight, with Dooku telling Anakin that he could sense the strong anger in him, and told Anakin that he should use it, which was a trick to seduce Anakin to the dark side. Sidious watched the fight carefully as he sat tied to the chair in the room, and Dooku soon got his hands cut off by Anakin. Dooku was shocked by this and fell to the floor, with Anakin putting both his and Dooku's lightsabers around Dooku's neck. Sidious laughed in amusement and told Anakin to kill Dooku. This surprised the now terrifed Dooku who then looked at his master and then back at Anakin. Sidious insisted that Anakin should kill Dooku, with Anakin telling Sidious that he shouldn't do it while Dooku shaked his head at Anakin. Although, Sidious soon succeeded in convincing Anakin who then killed Dooku on the spot by beheading him with the lightsabers. Legacy Dookus death gave room for Sidious to get a new apprentice, and this would come to be his murderer, Anakin. The duo together would proceed to end the Clone Wars by killing off the remaining Separatists and turn the Republic into the Empire where the clones turned against all jedi as planned. The Empire would come to use the Death Star as their superweapon, capable of destroying whole planets. Personality Dooku was a calm man, and seemed rather sympathetic for being a sith. He was also good at being in control of things, and was therefore a great leader for the Separatist movement. Notes * Dooku was not as deep-rooted into the sith religion like most sith, and decided to continue the usage of his original name instead of his given name after turning to the dark side. He was also rather respectful compared to other Sith and didn't have the Sith's typical yellow-colored eyes. * Dooku was the apprentice who seemed the least loyal to Darth Sidious, with Dooku desperatly trying to find an apprentice of his own to kill Sidious together with, to follow the sith rule of only two sith existing at one time. * Dooku was Sidious oldest apprentice, seemingly older than Sidious himself, as a result of turning to the dark side and it's teachings so late in his life. * Dooku seemed to have a greater care about Obi-Wan, even warning him about the control of the Sith within the Republic which Obi-Wan did not believe. Dooku's caring was most likely because of how Dooku was once Qui-Gon's master. Appearances in chronological order * Episode II - Attack of the Clones * Episode III - Revenge of the Sith = Category:Enemy Category:Sith Category:Separatist